Hate War
Hate War is an Insane Demon level that was decorated, verified, and published by Stormfly, while the gameplay is made by saRy and the Low Detail Mode was created by S1l3nc3. Description The level uses 1.7 design. It has lots of trolls and extreme timings, especially the ship part where there are lots of blue orbs. Gameplay The level starts as a cube sequence with a low detail mode key at the start. Here, it looks simple enough, until the player is forced to time their jumps correctly as spikes are placed at annoying places. The next cube segment features multiple gravity portals lined with some yellow orbs. Next, the player enters a ship sequence. While the first section of this part isn't that hard, the next part can be really irritating for the player, as blue orbs are placed at horrible spots. Next is a UFO part, which revolves around timed movements, and another ship part follows. Here, the ship is in mini mode, in a 1 block space route, and blue orbs are lined up that would need to be used in order to not crash at the spikes. Next is a long and annoying ball part, which focuses on memory and timing, which later on changes into a cube with difficult jumps. Another UFO sequence comes next, and the timings here are no different from the others. Another ship part comes along, this time featuring painful timings, which yet again linked to another UFO part right after it. Right after this is a short cube part which then follows to a ship part which mainly features straight flying, before the transition to another long cube part. This cube segment isn't exactly as hard, as the timings here are less critical. Then, another ball segment similar to the first one will appear once the player finishes the cube sequence. The next part is a mini ship part, which also features the same gameplay like the other one; a 1-block tunnel with blue orbs lined up. Here, there will be a text above the ship, thanking the players for playing the level, as it moves on to a long auto part. Afterwards, there is a cube sequence with one last triple spike to jump over. Then, the level ends. Walkthrough . This video shows the verification of Stormfly's remake of Hate War.]] Trivia * The original version on SaRy's account is impossible. At 80%, there is a bug at the ball sequence. This happens due to the physics change for the ball game-mode on for later versions of the game. * The low detail trigger is more-or-less useless, as the level itself isn't that laggy since it features less dense decorations. * Stormfly had to nerf several spots in the level, because it was almost impossible to do. Even with the nerfs, a lot of people still consider it a very extreme, annoying demon. * The original level had a significant amount of dislikes, but the newer version gained a lot of likes. Category:User Created levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:2016 levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Collabs Category:Demon levels Category:Insane Demon